Stories of a Digidestined and a Digimon Tamer
by Zero Slash One
Summary: A series of unconnected Rina/Davis one-shots.
1. 001: Introduction

**While I couldn't find any details regarding the plot of _Re:Digitize: Decode_, I'm going to ignore the ending regardless, since it likely features Rina being separated from V.V.**

**Nor could I find any description of her personality other than 'lively, active girl', so I'll have to make most of her characterization up.**

**...**

**I really shouldn't be starting another Shipping One-Shot series when I can barely manage the two I already have.**

* * *

The fifteen-year old Davis Motomiya hadn't been sure why Ken, Yolei, and Cody suddenly showed up where he lived, and he didn't entirely appreciate what they had told him, though he knew that they meant well.

"Look, Yolei, I don't need a girlfriend at the moment, and when I'll need one, I'll find one," Davis said in exasperation, determined to see this argument with her through, to the bitter end. Cody wondered why if Yolei thought he needed a girlfriend, she and Ken did not simply get together with him. The potential was certainly there... At least Cody thought so.

"And when will _that _be?" She pointed out, annoyed by his unwillingness to cooperate with her. "Davis, a cute girl, who would be okay with all the Digimon stuff, isn't just going to drop out of the sky."

"Oh, really?" Cody smirked. The others knew well what he was referring to, as nearly a year ago, Suzie Wong had arrived from a parallel universe, doing exactly what Yolei was disavowing as impossible; she dropped out of the sky, helped out against a small group of Digimon, and he and Armadillomon had gained the ability to Bio-Merge because of her. Her stay, however, hadn't been very long, as after less than a day, she'd been... If not killed by Lucemon, then once more sent hurtling through space and time.

While it was readily apparent among the present Digidestined at the time that Cody had been mildly smitten with the girl, he had quickly gotten over seeing her leave, partially because he knew her to be alive somewhere.

Ken chuckled softly, while Davis grinned widely and Yolei groaned at his rebuke of her argument. Before she could retort, a fiercent tremor shook the building.

Yolei, however, did not have the mental excess to focus on the earthquake, as she felt overwhelming goosebumps on every part on her body, and near Davis's bedroom door appeared a pulsing light. Though it seemed bright enough, her eyes weren't hurt in the slightest by the strange manifestation.

Suddenly, the core of that light crackled to life with golden-purple electricity, sending a person hurtling at Davis, which Cody couldn't help but compare to how Suzie had crashed into him during their brief meeting. It's task seemingly completed, the light shuddered and blurred a final time before slowly fading entirely.

"What... Just... Happened?!" Yolei breathed in bewilderment. Looking around the bedroom, the girl seemed as disoriented by the situation as Yolei was, though she seemed to take it in stride.

"Hey, handsome," She smiled at Davis, who was too surprised at what was going on to respond to her. or even her. Once he got a look at her, however, his cheeks turned beet-red.

She seemed to be the same age as him and had soft green hair and bright orange-red eyes, wearing a black hoodie-shirt with a flame-like pattern down the shoulders, black bike shorts with a vertical white stripe on each side and a vertical white line on the back that stretched to the inner sides of the legs along with black stockings and long black-and-white boots. Hanging around her neck was a pair of goggles similar to his own.

Unusually, the girl wore the hoodie open in front, only minimally zipped together, exposing her fair skin and her bikini-top which covered her, while not flat, not exactly impressive chest, and _oh god he was staring!_

"Hey, handsome," The girl smiled. She doubted he'd heard her before, so there was no reason not to repeat herself.

"H-hahandsome?" Davis stuttered, blushing wildly, more from her open shirt than her compliment.

Yolei shared a look with Ken and Cody, all three knowing that this was the perfect opportunity. "So, may I ask who you are?" She tentatively inquired to the girl, trying to avoid staring at her chest.

"Rina Shinomiya," She grinned, extending her hand. "And you?"

"I'm Yolei Inoue, and this is Cody Hida and Ken Ichijouji. Mister 'handsome' here is Davis Motomiya," She answered, gesturing to herself, Cody, Ken and Davis in order. "Now, I was wondering whether you would be interested in going on a date with Davis?" Yolei asked hopefully, while Davis sputtered in frustration, and Ken and Cody wondered whether her set of priorities were really _that_ out of whack. They should be asking where she's from and how she got here, Cody thought, not whether she was interested in dating Davis.

And he wasn't even going to ask why her shirt was open...

"Yolei, she's a total stranger and we barely know anything about her-" Davis shouted before being cut off.

"Sure," Rina interjected casually. Cody, Ken, Yolei, and Davis all turned to her, staring in surprise. "I don't mind."

Cody blinked. While he didn't consider Davis particularly attractive or unattractive, he hadn't rated his chances of getting a date very high, compared to those of Tai, Matt and Ken, and now a total stranger from a parallel universe was ...accepting? "Really?"

Rina nodded. "Yeah, why wouldn't I? It's not like you proposed or asked for an organ transplant or needed help with any Digimon-related, though I'll definitely help with the last one!" She excitedly declared, without considering that they might not know what she was referring to.

"You know what a Digimon is?" Yolei and Ken exclaimed. How _literally _every visitor to their universe either knew of the Digimon or had their own was a perpetual source of befuddlement to Cody.

"Kinda have to, seeing as I have a partner Digimon of my own,"" She boasted. "V.V.! He's my Veemon." She clarified to the confused foursome.

Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken were all more than a bit surprised to hear her call the name of Davis's partner. "But, Veemon's my partner!" Davis exclaimed.

Rina looked at him quizzically. "Yours too?" She asked as her partner walked briskly up next to her, eyeing the other humans warily. How they had all missed him, Cody had no idea.

"No way!" Veemon exclaimed, seeing a copy of himself with the stranger. "I'm supposed to be practically one-of-a-kind! How could you have another me?!"

"Because I'm from a parallel universe with it's own Digital World," She replied smirking. Davis's Veemon pouted in frustration, but did not respond.

"Am I the only one who realizes how little sense this makes?" Cody groaned, earning him curious looks from Ken, Yolei and Rina. "There's a near-infinite amount of parallel universes. Why did you arrive in this one, in this place, at this time?"

"Why not?" Rina answered. "This one, here and now is as likely as any, after all." Though her answer seemed reasonable to Cody, the _staggering_ improbabilities involved meant that he couldn't easily accept it.

"I suppose..." Cody sighed, figuring that it didn't matter; if this was anything like last time, the girl would leave before anyone could get to know her. "And since no-one seems to feel any need to ask the relevant questions, I'll do it; how did you arrive in this universe?"

"Kinda doesn't matter when I'm already here, does it?" Rina pointed out in an amused tone. Cody grumbled in frustration; this already made incredibly little sense, and her nonchalant attitude to it wasn't helping much. "So, I'm guessing that you guys don't have a way for me to go home?"

"Trust me," Ken replied softly, his thoughts drifting back to long ago. "We've been looking for a way to travel to parallel universes, for situations like this, but the only guy with a Digimon that can, isn't around."

"Guess I'm sticking around, huh?" Rina whispered softly, before a wide grin grew on her lips. "I could think of worse places."

Cody supposed that upbeat cheeriness was a _(marginally) _better to reaction to being stranded, possibly forever, in a parallel universe than downtrodden dejection, but he was still surprised by how well she was taking it all. "You're actually fine with all this?!" He blurted out, before he could stop himself.

Rina's grin faded almost entirely. "Well, not exactly, but it's not something within my power to change, is it?" She reasoned.

This answer sated Cody more than her first one, though he still wasn't completely at ease with the situation. Yolei, however, seemed to know how to respond to the situation as she, over Davis's sputtered protests, gently dragged Cody and Ken with her out of his bedroom, leaving him and Rina alone.

* * *

**This is why I don't write long stuff off these writing prompts; I have no idea where to stop, and since they're one-shots, well...**


	2. 152: Fight For Your Life

**A couple of notes for this story and other Digimon fanfics, I may or may not write in the future.**

**• I'll be using the term, 'Jogress' over 'DNA-Digivolution', since the former objectively makes much more sense.**

**• Similarly, 'Digimental of X' will be used over 'Digiegg of X', since several of them aren't egg-shaped and those that are egg-shaped are only loosely so.**

**• Despite the use of japanese terms, I will still be using the Dub names for the characters, insofar as they are known (Davis/Veemon, Ken/Wormmon, Yolei/Hawkmon, Cody/Armadillomon, Rina/V.V.).**

* * *

Currently, a certain Rina Shinomiya and her Digimon partner, V.V. were sitting on the roof of the Fuji TV HQ, enjoying the view of Odaiba.

It had been a few days since she arrived in this universe. Since then, she had been spending her time living with Davis and Jun, who would occasionally tease her younger brother about bringing home a girl he barely knew.

V.V. casually noted an amused smile grow on Rina's lips. It wasn't as though Davis was a bad sort, she thought, and while he was rather attractive, she had better things to do than entertaining the notion. She needed to find a way home to her universe, and fast.

Though as long as she was here, she saw no harm in helping these Tamers fight the Demon Lords. Suddenly, she heard a ringing noise from within her jacket-pocket. Taking out the D-Terminal that she had gotten from Yolei yesterday, she saw a hastily-scribbled text message saying 'could ude z hsnd, Marai-kun. Dais.', which she figured was likely a request for back-up at the Miraikan.

"Awright, time for a fight!" Rina grinned to Veemon, who cracked his knuckles, Digivolving into AeroVeedramon. Rina felt his strong claws grip her shoulders, as they flew off towards the Miraikan.

When they arrived, the fight was already over, with Davis, Ken and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode standing triumphant.

V.V blinked in disbelief when he saw Imperialdramon Fighter Mode separate into Davis's Veemon and Ken's Wormmon, forcing back a chuckle. They actually needed Jogress-Digivolution?

"Jogress, Huh?" Rina asked Davis and Ken. "Not my style, but if it works for you guys, great,"

Ken eyed the green-haired girl annoyedly. Over a year ago, Suzie had apparently called Cody, Armadillomon, Yolei and Hawkmon useless for using Jogress-Digivolution, and now she was deriding it as useless too? Just what was wrong with Jogress-Digivolution, Ken wondered.

"What's wrong with Jogressing our Digimon together?" Davis asked angrily.

"Nothing," Rina answered bluntly, ignoring his annoyed tone. "For me, it's just a 'quality-over-quantity' thing; using the Jogress method combines two Digimon into a more powerful one. Against one or two Digimon, that's fine, but against ten or twenty Digimon, you'll be better off turning the ones you already have into Ultimates or Megas."

Ken supposed that this explanation was more reasonable than Suzie's derisive attitude to the method, though he wondered why she was discussing Digivolution to Ultimate or Mega as though it was easy.

"Our partners can't reach their Ultimate and Mega forms, actually," Ken revealed, surprising Rina.

"Why not?" She inquired, unsure of whether these Tamers were simply lazy, or whether there was something holding their partners back. "Where I come from, it's simply the bond between the Tamer and the Digimon that provides the energy to Digivolve to higher forms. Are you saying it's different here?"

"It's..." Ken paused, trying to think of the best way to phrase his reply. "It's not really 'different', as much as it is more difficult; Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy,-"

Rina cut him off, an excited glint in her eyes. "Tai, Matt and Sora? Like, Taichi Kamiya and Agumon, Yamato Ishida and Gabumon, Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon? They're legends in my universe, and they're actually here?! IWANNAMEETTHEM!" She squealed, trembling with excitement.

Ken stared with amusement and bemusement at the girl who was currently literally leaping up and down with excitement. "Would you pipe down? People are staring." He murmured, embarrassed, to the girl.

Indeed, around them, a small-yet-growing crowd was eyeing the group, some curious, others amused, and others still bewildered at what was going on.

"Let them," Rina shrugged. "Life's too short to worry about the trivial opinions of other people, and besides, it's not every day that teenage girls drop in from parallel universes."

At this, several people in the crowd stared blankly at her, partly due to her nonchalant attitude to causing what amounted to a minor public disturbance, and partly due to her claiming to be from a parallel universe.

"Pardon myself?" A woman spoke in heavily accented japanese, walking from the crowd towards Rina, Davis and Ken. It was readily apparent that japanese wasn't her native language, Rina thought, noting casually her soft-golden hair, piercing red eyes, and (objectively) her highly developed figure. Ken and Davis tensed slightly. as unnatural eyes and a formidable bust like that likely meant Digimon in disguise.

"Have you now claimed that you came from a world beyond?" The woman asked, eyeing Rina intently. The green hair was a bit weird to her, but the red eyes clinched it.

Neither Rina, Davis or Ken understood her meaning, merely nodding.

"Yet you are not not-dead?" The woman questioned, turning to leave. Ken blinked at her use of double negatives, before realizing her meaning. It wasn't 'not not-dead', it was 'not undead'!. Did she believe Rina to be a vampire or a zombie of some kind?

Whichever, Ken deemed it best to ignore the woman, lest he be pulled into more weird stuff; Digimon and assorted oddity was all he could handle.

"What was _t__hat _about?!" Davis wondered, before shrugging, deeming it to be unimportant; the Demon Lords were a more pressing concern.

"No idea," Rina responded. "So your partners can't reach higher than Champion-level?"

"No," Ken answered. "Veemon and Wormmon can only reach higher than Champion by Jogressing together, while Cody and Armadillomon Bio-Merge together into the Mega-level ElDradimon, and Hawkmon can only Digivolve to Champion." He explained to Rina, whose expression became confused at the mention of Bio-Merging, since only the legendary Tamer Takato Matsuki was supposed to be able to do that.

"Still, gotta say, Veemon's Ultimate form looks pretty sweet," Davis complimented the dragon, while Veemon gazed admiringly, gleefully declaring himself to be ready. Jogressing into Paildramon was awesome, but if he could do _this,_ he'll be invincible!

"So Veemon Digivolves to Veedramon too?" Rina asked, receiving blank looks from Davis, Wormmon, Ken and Veemon. "V.V turns into Veedramon as his Champion-form, then AeroVeedramon as an Ultimate and UlforceVeedramon as a Mega. Your Veemon doesn't?"

"No," Davis responded, confused. How could her Veemon turn into something called a Veedramon when his Veemon Digivolved into ExVeemon? The only explanation he could think of was either a Dark-Digivolution, or her using a Digimental, but something in his gut told him that neither explanation was correct. "He Digivolves into ExVeemon, and apparently Paildramon and Imperialdramon after that, if Suzie's right about that."

"Oh, an alternate Digivolution line," Rina surmised. Ken wondered how it was that _literally_ everyone that happened to drop in their universe had a knowledge of Digimon and Digimon-related matters that rivaled Izzy's. It made some sense for Suzie, who claimed to be affliated with a government agency, he supposed, but not so much for Rina. "I've seen a few of those."

"Like, Dark-Digivolutions?" Davis asked, and received a blank look from Rina. "Y'know, like Greymon turning into SkullGreymon, that sort of thing."

"Never heard of it being called that, but it's a decent term for it, I guess," She shrugged. "The Agumon-species has several forms available to it; Greymon/MetalGreymon/WarGreymon, GeoGreymon/RizeGreymon/ShineGreymon, and BlackGreymon/SkullGreymon/BlackWarGreymon. It's not just a single straight line; at any point, it could switch directions."

"What do you mean, 'switch directions'?" Davis quizzically asked.

"I mean that Greymon could theoretically turn into SkullGreymon, and then into ShineGreymon, same as the reverse is possible; Greymon Digivolving into RizeGreymon, and then BlackWarGreymon." Rina clarified. At that moment, Davis gave a look of comprehension to Rina and Ken, realizing how Angewomon had transformed into Magnadramon during the fight with Willis's virus-infected Chocomon, when Gatomon had later become Ophanimon.

The more Ken thought about it, the more sense it made for Rina to know all this.

The Digidestined of their universe primarily relied on Izzy, Yolei and himself for their intellects, and he suspected that the Digidestined, or Tamers, of her universe weren't as closely associated with each-other on the whole, necessitating her to learn about Digimon-related subjects along the way.

He wasn't sure of it, but it seemed the likeliest explanation to him.

Davis blinked as Rina turned to leave. "Well, if you need me, just say so." She told them, before flying off with AeroVeedramon.

"Is that really what it feels like when I run off on people?" Davis shook his head in exasperation. Veemon did likewise, knowing that Davis likely wouldn't learn anything from this realization.

Ken answered immediately. "Yes."

"Yes," Wormmon agreed.

"Sorry to say it, but yesh," Veemon intoned.

Davis gave the three annoyed looks. "You could at least pretend otherwise..."

* * *

**Aaand scene!**


	3. 159: Food

**Review Responses**

Brendanmudk) **Arrogant? Really? 're-reads chapter two' Yeah, I guess she could come off that way. Still, it can't really be argued that it isn't justified, considering that the non-Jogress lines for the 02 gang currently go:**

**Hawkmon - Aquilamon / ****Wormmon - Stingmon / ****Patamon - Angemon . MagnaAngemon - Seraphimon / ****Salamon - Gatomon - Angewomon - Ophanimon / ****V.V. - Veedramon - AeroVeedramon - UlforceVeedramon - the FullMetal Alchemist, Riza Hawkeye / ****Veemon - ExVeemon**

**And as for the Digimental of Miracle, that isn't very reliable; as Fusion shows, it only lasts minutes at best.**

* * *

In a downtown Odaiba cafeteria, the other guests and the employees watched with mixed bemusement, amusement and exasperation as Yolei, the resident food-lover and a frequent visitor, was sitting around a table with Davis and a green-haired girl, the three engaged in the bespectacled girl's weekly eating contest, finishing their third bowl of noodles. Next to them were their Digimon partners, both pitying the newcomer as their partners was unbeatable in an eating contest.

"More please," They cheerily asked a waiter, who eagerly nodded, retreating into the kitchen. Whenever the young miss Inoue visited was a golden time, and with someone like the other one around... Today would truly be an auspicious day, the waiter smirked, returning with a bowl of noodles firmly in each hand.

"Enjoy your meals," He chirped, before another nearby guest asked for her check. About a minute later, both teens had finished their meals.

"Let's dispense with the warm-up," Rina grinned at Yolei and Davis, who smirked back, taking it to mean that she was starting to feel full, and trying to psyche them out. "Waiter, could we get six noodle-rolls each?"

"Actually, we have a policy of the customers paying the check after their fourth, eighth and tenth servings," The waiter firmly told them. "And at Yolei Inoue-rates, that's fifteen-hundred yen per noodle-bowl. For all three of you, your total comes to thirteen-thousand-five-hundred yen," He politely told the speechless Digidestined and Tamer.

"That's... Kinda pricy..." Rina sweatdropped. At least, she assumed that it was pricy; fifteen-hundred yen for a average-sized bowl of noodles in her universe was expensive.

"Yolei Inoue-rates?!" The lavender-haired girl angrily asked. "You charge me special rates? That's outrageous!"

"Miss, you come in here once a week, and eat everything we've got," The waiter sternly spoke. Davis supposed in hindsight that it had been mildly suspicious that she seemed so familiar with the restaurant, but this was still surprising. "We _need _to charge you special fees, in order to keep the place in business."

"Yeah, you guys should probably pay. I've got no money that's valid here," Rina shrugged to the two. Yolei knew that her point was valid, as if Rina used cash from her universe, she would either get laughed at or sued for counterfeiting, but she still didn't feel right in handing out so much money casually. Not that it mattered, as she only had eight-thousand yen, and Davis only four-thousand.

"And what of the remaining fifteen-hundred?" The waiter glared at them. If they thought that they could get away with paying the whole bill, they had another thing coming.

"Just let them run along," Another waiter told him. "These kids have saved Tokyo and the world beyond several times; don't we owe them something for that? What's fifteen-hundred yen?"

"I suppose," The first waiter sighed. Letting a customer go without paying the whole bill _was _unconventional, but on the other hand, they were being charged than usual, and they had saved Tokyo from that Armageddemon thing a few years back. Davis, Yolei and Rina quietly left with their partners.

* * *

**And that, ladies, gentlemen and those of unspecified gender is about all the mileage I could get out of this one.**


End file.
